


From Beginning To End

by kally77



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fan Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kally77/pseuds/kally77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AtS season 2 / BtVs season 5. Goes AU at the end of The Gift / There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb<br/>15 pages.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>It started with a girl.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pages 1 - 5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thekita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekita/gifts).




	2. Pages 6 - 10




	3. Pages 11-15




End file.
